


Kiss Me Like A Summer Afternoon

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Geno shows up at Sid’s front door in Cole Harbour a mere two and a half weeks into the off season.





	Kiss Me Like A Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Is that my shirt?"

Geno shows up at Sid’s front door in Cole Harbour a mere two and a half weeks into the off season.

Sid had just gotten back from training in LA the night before and Geno is the absolute last person he expects to see when he hauls himself off the couch to answer the knocks.

Geno, who usually jets off to Miami the second his locker is cleaned out and doesn’t return from Russia until the very last possible minute before practice starts in September is standing on his welcome mat with a huge suitcase at his feet and a tired smile on his face.

“You’re here,” Sid says, “at my house.”

Geno’s smile dims and Sid can see a flash of panic in his eyes before he says “is okay?”

“Yeah, of course it is,” Sid says as he bends down and picks up his bag. It’s as heavy as it looks but he manages to haul it through the door. “I was just about to make dinner, are you hungry?”

Geno’s smile returns as he steps into the front hall. “Starving. I can help.”

“It’s just burgers on the grill if that’s okay? I can handle it.”

Sid shapes ground beef into patties in the kitchen while Geno blatantly snoops around each room and doesn’t even pretend to be ashamed when Sid calls him on it.

“What do you think?”

Geno leans against the opening between the living room and kitchen, folds his arms over his chest, and tips his head to the side. “Is very cute.”

He might have meant it to be teasing but Sid still feels his chest swell with pride and sticks his chin in the air. “Thank you,” he says and Geno laughs and takes the platter of raw meat from his hands.

“I help,” he says and then has to wait for Sid to slide open the screen door to the back patio.

They eat in silence except for the tree frogs and crickets chirping and the mosquitoes buzzing beside their ears.

Sid lit a couple of citronella candles before he sits back down and bites into his second burger. Geno took it off the grill a bit too soon for his liking but it’s nothing he’s going to complain about. Not out loud at least, and especially not while he’s trying to figure out the best way to ask him what he’s doing here and how long he’s staying without sounding like a douche.

He watches Geno lick ketchup from his fingers and decides to go with “did you get tired of partying back in Moscow or something?

He immediately regrets it when Geno drops his hand from his mouth and frowns down at his plate.

“Kind of tired, Sid. Okay if I just go to bed.”

It’s barely even dark but in the flicker of the flame from the candles Sid can see the dark circles under his eyes and the worry line between his brows.

“That’s fine,” he says and Geno stands up.

“There are three spare bedrooms upstairs. Pick whichever one you like. There are towels and shampoo and stuff in the bathrooms if you want a shower.”

Geno nods and picks up his plate.

“Hey, G.”

Geno looks up with a sigh.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” he says and Geno gives him a weak smile before he disappears into the house.

“Why is he here,” Taylor asks, her voice just a whisper even though they’re both watching Geno through the kitchen window.

“I don’t know.”

“Doesn’t he usually spend the summer in Russia hanging out with his Russian friends, what is he doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long is he staying?”

“I don’t know.”

Taylor bites her lip and looks out into the backyard where Geno is tossing a ball to Sam. She’s slowed down so much in the last few years but her tail still wags when she retrieves the ball and drops it back on Geno’s lap.

“Do you think he’s okay,” she asks and Sid shakes his head.

“I don’t think so.”

Geno sleeps a lot.

He misses breakfast most days and heads up to bed shortly after dinner.

Sid would worry about him being sick and not telling him about it except that when he’s awake he eats like a horse and jumps off the end of the dock with Taylor and Nate who is really just starting to get over being dumbstruck in the presence of professional hockey players that aren’t named Sidney Crosby.

He wanders around the house in various shades of undress, treating Sid’s den and kitchen like a locker room and laughs when Sid starts to bitch that he’s hogging the remote.

But then he pulls on the a clean pair of jeans and a collared shirt when Sid’s parents come over even through Sid is barefoot in a threadbare t-shirt with holes under the arms and shorts with pain stains on them from when he decided to paint the guest bathroom himself.

Geno lets his mother dote on him and feed him chocolate chip cookies and he talks hockey with his dad.

Taylor stops asking Sid what Geno’s doing there the day after Sid catches the two of them sitting close with their heads tipped towards each other.

“What did he say to you,” Sid asks her later, “did he tell you why he’s here?”

“I’m not going to give up a bro.”

“He’s not _your bro.”_

“If he wanted you to know he’d tell you. Or, you could, I don’t know, be a big boy and ask him.”

Sid’s sure he’s not going to be doing that.

“Just know that there’s a reason he came here.”

Geno doesn’t come to hockey school with him.

Sid doesn’t ask him to and Geno doesn’t seem to mind being left at the house alone.

Sid figures that if he wanted to be seen he would have gone somewhere else.

He’s exhausted when he gets home and Geno’s stretched out on the couch with Sid’s Ipad in his hands.

“Old man,” Geno says and Sid squeezes his ankles where it hangs off the end when he walks by.

After dinner Geno follows him up the stairs with a hand on his back.

“Want to make sure you don’t fall over,” Geno says. “Kids tire you out.”

“There were so many of them, you don’t even know.”

“Nate tired?”

“Nate _is_ a kid.”

Geno laughs and squeezes his shoulder. “Go to sleep, Sid. Feel better in the morning.”

He slides his hand slowly down the middle of Sid’s back, his hand warm and wide like he’s trying to touch as much of him as possible.

His hand lingers at the small of Sid’s back and Sid almost stumbles into the door frame as Geno keeps walking down the hall to his room.

He picked the spare room right next to Sid’s and he looks back at him with his hand on the door knob.

“Night, Sid,” he says, his voice deep and his eyes hooded and Sid stands in the same spot, too shocked and confused to move until long after Geno closes the door behind him.

 _There’s a reason he came here_ , is what Taylor had said to him.

Sid lays awake that night staring at the shadows on the ceiling and tapping his fingers against his stomach.

There’s a reason he’s here.

There’s a reason he hasn’t told him why.

There’s a reason why he touched him tonight and why he picked the room right next to his and why he’s content to bum around Sid’s small town while he is usually the life of every party during the summer.

He thinks about Geno and his hand on his back and how he walks around shirtless all the time and how he’s only one room over.

He’s in bed, maybe in the exact same position Sid is in right now.

Maybe he’s thinking of him too.

He feels too warm all over and shoves the blankets down to his hips. It’s better, but it’s not what he wants.

He sighs and closes his eyes and it’s as easy as anything to slide his hand down the front of his boxers.

-

Geno’s sitting on the end of the dock with his arm around Sam.

Her tail is thumping against the wood and the sun is setting over the water in front of him.

Sid stops halfway down the dock and takes his phone out of his pocket to take a picture.

It’s about as perfect of a picture he’ll ever get and as soon as he lowers his phone Geno turns around.

“Hey,” Sid says and continues down the dock. “Lost you after dinner.”

“Was right here.”

Sid lowers himself down beside him and pulls at the shirt he’s wearing. There’s plenty of room in the shoulders and chest.

“Is that my shirt?”

Geno looks down and tugs at the collar with a shrug. “Guess so. Laundry gets messed up sometimes.”

Sid nods. He’s ended up with Geno’s shirts and socks in his own stack of clean clothes.

“It looks good on you.”

Geno smiles and pushes his feet back and forth in the water beneath him.

“Geno,” he says and Geno squints into the setting sun. “What are you doing here?”

Geno’s hands tighten on the edge of the dock between their thighs.

“I love having you here, that’s not the problem,” Sid says gently. “I’m just confused. You can stay as long as you want, you’re always welcome here. It’s not like I don’t have the room but…are you okay? There’s gotta be a reason you left.”

Geno chews on his bottom lip.

“Make a mistake back home. Hook up with someone. There might be pictures,” he says with his head hanging.

“Oh,” Sid laughs, “that’s it? Fuck, you had me all worried. I mean, it sucks someone would betray you like that but in the grand scheme of things….you’re in the NHL, G. Look around at these guys. They’re a mess. You know that story about Taylor Hall and pretty much everything Seguin has ever said or done.” He slaps his hand on Geno’s shoulder. “That Twitter shit with Jamie Benn. I don’t even have Twitter but I heard about that. This is nothing. People are gonna give you shit for a little while and the team will never get over it but it’s not a big deal. Having pictures of you and some girl you slept with go public is one of the more harmless things that could happen.”

Geno looks up and out over the water. “Wasn’t a girl,” he says and Sid frowns.

“What? Oh. _Oh. Fuck. Shit.”_

Geno rolls his eyes and Sam drops her head onto his thigh. “Yeah. Fuck.”

“Okay, well. Fuck. Okay.” Sid rubs his hand through his hair and heaves a sigh. His chest his tight. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be alright.” He drops his hand to the top of Geno’s on the dock. “It’ll be fine. Maybe they won’t even come out and if they do….” he trails off and Geno squeezes his eyes shut. Sid responds by squeezing his hand. “No, hey, they won’t. You have to find this guy, okay? Pay him off.”

Geno turns his head sharply. “What?”

“That has to happen all the time. Do you think you’re the only guy this has happened to? No way. There’s gotta be a reason nothing like this has gotten out before.”

“Why should I have to pay him?”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to but-.”

“You say yourself, if it happen with a girl it’s no big deal. People think it’s funny, nothing to worry about.”

“Geno-.”

“Now it happens with a boy and I have to pay him off? That’s not fair.”

“Of course it’s not. I know it’s not. Don’t…don’t make it sound like I’m saying something that I’m not.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I just want you to be okay. Why did you come here?”

“Mama said I should go somewhere I feel safe. Wanted to be with someone who would understand.”

“Understand?”

Geno wedges his thumb beneath Sid’s and turns his hand over.

Sid watches his tanned fingers traces a path across the thin skin of his wrist and Sid takes a sharp breath.

He gets it. This could have happened to him, in theory. He doesn’t sleep with guys he doesn’t trust, that he doesn’t know.

But how well do you really know anyone?

Five minutes ago he thought Geno was straight.

“So stupid,” Genos says, his fingertips are tracing the lines in his palm. “Think if this ever happened it’s you and me it happens too. I get careless one day. So happy can’t help myself and take a picture that someone finds. Think maybe coming out like that would be worth it, you know?”

It’s a somewhat terrifying thought and Sid doesn’t think he’d ever let anyone take pictures of him but he did just take that picture of Geno.

If someone ever found that what else could the possibly think other than _this is the kind of picture that’s taken by a man in love._

“Would be worth it if I had you there with me. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Sid says. “And you do. You have me.”

Geno stares at him like he can’t believe what he just heard and Sid leans up and kisses his forehead.

“Whatever happens,” Sid whispers against his skin. “You have me, however you want me.”

Geno pulls back and puts a hand on the side of his face so he can kiss him soundly on the mouth.

Sid kisses back and back and back and back until the sun completely dips out of the sky and Sam huffs against Geno’s leg at the lack of attention that’s being given to her.

Geno rubs his hand across her back and Sid slows their kisses.

“We should go inside,” Sid says as he kisses Geno once more. He stands up and holds his hand out. “I want my shirt back.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
